The Half Breed
by NocturneD
Summary: A crossbreed between a dragon and pony has been pretty much scoffed at, feared and hasn't been seen for about over 2000 years because of a certain trickster... until now... oneshot


The Half-Breed

By NocturneD

Note: Just a little story I had on my mind. I don't own MLP, yadda yadda yadda. My own little take on Discord character.  
>-<p>

_2,000 years ago..._

_Before Equestria was even established..._

_There was a war between the ponies of the pre nation of Equestria and the dragons of the wasteland..._

_The war seemed hopeless..._

_The pony villages were ravaged..._

_Ponies were eaten, captured to be used as slaves or mere play things..._

_But one dragon from the barren wastelands beyond Equestria woke up to justice..._

_Named Tatsuo..._

_And stood up to the tyrant king of the dragons; Samael..._

_One reason for this sudden change is that Tatsuo envied the beauty of the ponies way of life seeing it as peaceful where his kind had to fight for everything... Another reason is that he was under suspicion of surveying the pony villages without causing damage and bringing any riches and treasures back to his king, Samael was displeased and had his loyal dragons attack Tatsuo injuring him... An earth pony; Hope took Tatsuo in and nursed him back to health... The village didn't take too kindly of this female pony taking care of a dragon enemy, but slowly earned their trust once he performed acts of kindness in return. The relationship between the earth pony and the dragon changed from gratitude, to friendship, then into a secret relationship. Then out of miracle, she fell pregnant... When the village found out about this, half were astonished others weren't too pleased... What Tatsuo didn't know is that Hope was one of the bearers of harmony, she begged Tatsuo to stay and together they could work out a way..._

_Tatsuo had a difficult choice to make, but it his mind was made up. Samael's forces were still raiding villages and setting them on fire. Tatsuo with new inspiration along with who ever was willing to fight against the dragons of the wasteland. Days turned to weeks, weeks into months... until finally all there stood was just two dragons Tatsuo and Samael. They fought, and fought, and fought... Both were strong but in the end, both dragons killed each other... Tatsuo never learned about his beloved ash she birthed two sons, naming them both Axel and Concord duel meanings for Peace. Hope suffered complications after birth and left her two sons in hope the village she was raised in would do the same. Many ponies were disgusted at the thought of a half-breed dragon pony and wanted to rid the world of any trace of dragons, Hope's mare friends also bearers of harmony took care of the two half-breeds until they died of old age, the elemental powers passed down to the brothers. Axel and Concord ventured the world together, curious of why they were different from everyone else... Over the years, the brothers started to disagree with the ways on life and how it should be maintained as they possessed a variety amounts of abilities and magic to use after learning from teacher to teacher, town to town..._

_They were feared for many years... the arguments grew heated, Axel wanted ponies to live freely together, Concord hated the ponies and wanted them to suffer for judging him and his brother when they were younger. The two had a hard life, the two drew farther and farther apart but still loved each other as brothers..._

_The brothers went watched the land change. Creatures of all shapes and sizes occupied the land. Many were powerful. Many were weak. The two brothers enjoyed the company. Axel admired the beauty. Concord on the other hand also envied the other creatures. Within time the brothers formed a faction, a garden of Eden as one would dream of which grew fruitful. Eventually the faction grew into a cause to defend and fight for. It grew and grew into a kingdom that would be finally named Equestria. The kingdom grew into a mighty force which struck fear in the hearts of who dared to stand against it thanks to the elements of harmony in their possession._

_The two brothers again had their differences..._

_Slowly as the years went on... Concord grew more envious of the other creatures in Equestria. He deemed himself imperfect. One by one he searched for new parts for his body defeating one creature after another. He no longer looked like what he was originally._

_One day... Concord ordered for his brother's death. Axel barely managed to escape the castle who was now branded as a fugitive. Axel's wounds were too great to heal instantly. He laid dying in front of the castle in the Everfree forest were he met two alicorn sisters. He pleaded for his final wish for someone to defeat his brother and promised them his kingdom if they did. For proof they pulled his scales, unique from other dragons to show. The elements of harmony granted Axel another chance to escape death by enclosing him into stone. The two sisters placed him outside their castle. The two sisters watched as Concord treated Equestria terribly like a monster._

_Concord found even his own name imperfect and unfitting to what he became after changing his body so many times to fulfill his own greed and envy. Concord changed his name to... Discord. To endure chaos Equestria changed into a terrible place where chaos was everywhere. The two sisters now with the elements of harmony in their possession stood up to Discord and turned him into stone._

_Thus ending the golden age of Equestria to begin a new..._

The pages flipped one after another until finally the book closed. A purple colored unicorn turned her attention away from the literature to leave it for another time. She looked down at her self and placed her hoof over her round belly. Slowly feeling its warmth and enjoy a new life growing inside of her.

The unicorn smiled, "You made us very happy." She closed her eyes, "Your father and I couldn't have asked for anything better." Her eyes opened once more to reveal the violet gems that matched her coat.

Cravings kicked in.

The purple unicorn lifted her head towards the door wearing an anxious yet unhappy look, "Where is Spike with my nacho cheese and vanilla ice cream?" She whined, "I hope he remembers to bring banana peppers and steak sauce with that." She rubbed her belly as she imagined the delightful treat she sent Spike out to get for her.

Within the hour, a much older version of Spike walked in carrying grocery bags filled with random treats. He still stood up on two feet but his body was much leaner and yet muscular at the same time. His snout looked more reptilian, spikes were sharper, tail was longer. Was a saying about long dragon tails but we won't get into that. Horns were there were no horns before. He tromped one large foot onto the floor, then the other until he was in the kitchen to find a very pregnant Twilight Sparkle waiting by the table where they would have their dinner at.

Twilight had her anxious face on. Spike had to put up with it for nine months and since horses have a eleven month pregnancy term he was in stored for atleast one to two more months. He admitted, he didn't mind her mood swings nor her weird demands, he loved her more than ever and would do anything to keep her happy. Even if it meant pouring hot cheese on ice cream then sprinkling it with banana peppers and top it off with steak sauce along with some sliced pickles on the side. He prepared her outrageous concoction and served it to her.

He sat down across from her glowing beauty. Though he felt a bit sick thinking of her food of choice he knew it was for a good cause for she was carrying his child. From the ground up it started off as a close relationship but it grew over the years into something different. A lot of ponies were offended by a pony and dragon loving each other, others gave their blessings, others were curious on what a half-breed would look like. Not that it wasn't attempted before, its just that half-breeds are often reported as rare that either live in isolation or wander continuously through out Equestria looking for a place that wouldn't judge them. This worried Spike, dragons around his age usually cut ties and go off to live as a fierce stereotypical dragon and protect their treasure. But he didn't, his treasure was Twilight, her friends, and their home and that is what he's willing to protect.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a metal spoon dropping into the serving dish. Twilight let out a satisfying sigh and rubbed her belly again while licking every inch of her mouth with her tongue. Spike just smiled and loved the way she glowed happily. The purple slender dragon slithered his arms around his treasure feeling her warmth. Spike and Twilight sighed happily. She turned her head to meet his. "Thank you for being such a good assistant over the years... but a bigger thank you for being my one and only..." She cooed.

"You're my treasure after all..." Spike put his hand over her stomach. "And so is this..."

Twilight giggled, the two inched their faces closer and closer. The purple unicorn closed her eyes. Spike took this chance a popped a breath mint into her mouth because sure as hell that nacho cheese sundae sure did leave a number on her breath. She pushed the candy to the side of her mouth and kissed Spike on his reptilian lips. Cold, scaly, but yet there was more to that.

"Spike...?" She asked.

"You want another sundae?" He asked.

She smiled showing her teeth, "Could you add mustard and cherries this time?"

Spike wanted to gag at the thought, but he didn't care.

"One nacho cheese vanilla sundae with mustard and cherries coming up." He suddenly felt the inside of her tummy move, their baby stretching. He couldn't resist but smile. "Looks like the little one is getting to big for their first apartment."

The two couldn't help but laugh at the horrible joke.

the end...?

note: yeah, it's a one shot. not a very good one i admit but I wanted to shine a better light on Discord myself since I never really cared for his character but felt that their was always something more to him than lets on. Also, by this you could probably tell I do indeed ship Spike X Twilight. *GASP*, just letting you now it's my opinion and like it. I only own Axel in a way, Concord, and the future baby. Yes this is different from my other stories isn't it? oh well.


End file.
